


Unbalanced na kiss wo shite

by Calatari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, xxxHoLic, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Character, Bromance, Demisexuality, Epic Friendship, Female Friendship, Female Harry Potter, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Rule 63, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calatari/pseuds/Calatari
Summary: Momentos en la vida de Harriet Potter siendo una entidad femenina bajo el nombre de Haruka, compartiendo con amigos y unas almas gemelas.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Raizen, Harry Potter & Yusuke Urameshi, Hiei (YuYu Hakusho)/Harry Potter, Ichihara Yuuko & Harry Potter, Kurama | Minamino Shuuichi/Harry Potter, Sesshomaru & Harry Potter, Youko Kurama/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	1. I. Primer beso

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Unbalanced na kiss wo shite (アンバランスなKissをして)  
> Categoría: Crossover [Harry Potter + Yū Yū Hakusho + Otros]  
> Clasificación: T  
> Géneros: Sobrenatural. Drama. Fantasía oscura. Tragedia. Aventura. 
> 
> Advertencias: Universo Alternativo. Diferencia abismal de edad. Almas gemelas. Spoiler. Mujer/Maestro de la Muerte-Harry. Asexualidad. Harem inverso. Mitología. Violencia. Cruce de varios universos. Divergencia del canon. Bromance. Regla 63. Amistad ruda y pura. Long-fic. Situaciones cómicas. Importancia de la familia. Unión familiar. Misterio. Suspenso. Romance lento. El romance no es el punto central de la historia. Crecimiento de los personajes. BAMF féminas de la historia. Kuwabara Kazuma continúa siendo nuestro guerrero del amor. 
> 
> Descargo de responsabilidad: Este Fanfiction no persigue ningún afán lucrativo, todos los derechos de autor tanto de Harry Potter como de Yū Yū Hakusho son única y exclusivamente propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Togashi Yoshihiro, creadores de las franquicias.

**Unbalanced na kiss wo shite**

Por: Calatari (Lian Huang Xing)

**.**

**.**

**Línea de tiempo:** Después del torneo oscuro, antes del arco de Sensui.

* * *

**I**

**Primer beso**

**.**

**.**

El ceño fruncido arruinó la inocua expresión dibujada en la bonita cara de Hiei. El joven _yōkai_ de fuego giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda, topándose con los grandes ojos verdes de Haruka, nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a la profundidad de aquellos ojos, tan abismales, tan verdes, tan místicos. Cualquiera quedaría aprisionado bajo la mirada embrujada. Humano, divinidad, y _ōkai, nadie lograría escapar, todos caerían rendidos como moscas a los pies de esos ojos verdes._ Era una cosa temible.

El chico vio las gruesas y largas pestañas de la entidad femenina tocarse como el sutil aleteo de las alas de una mariposa. Hiei no comprendía cómo un roce espontáneo, algo tan inocente, podía transformarse en algo tan hechicero. Si fuera un kitsune, entendería, eran una raza seductora por naturaleza, pero no era el caso.

Él sopesaba las cosas así –por su bien mental–, si Y _ōko_ Kurama poseía una belleza etérea capaz de cautivar, Haruka poseía una belleza de otro mundo, una arrebatadora, capaz de enloquecer y generar una gran devastación sobre los reinos.

Tanto poder… era inquietante.

Hiei parpadeó.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó tras un largo silencio lleno de reflexiones. 

Haruka sonrió. El joven y _ōkai_ sintió un estremecimiento erizarle los vellos de la nuca, esa sonrisa endemoniada, esa expresión que mostraba todos los perlados dientes como si el gato de tu casa se hubiera comido el canario del vecino, no presagiaba nada grato… para él. Seguro venía en camino un dolor de cabeza.

─Hiei… ─hizo una pausa dramática para luego soltar sin reparos ni tapujos─ ¿alguna vez te han besado?

Si el más joven estuviera degustando alguna bebida en ese instante, no cabría duda, se hubiera ahogado de una.

De pronto, Hiei comenzó a sentir un ardor extenderse por las mejillas, ¿acaso era normal padecer altos niveles de inquietud ante una pregunta tan simplona? Pensémoslo. ¿Si es con Haruka? A ver…

_¡Por supuesto que sí!_

Un destello rebosante de gusto bailó como brazas ardientes en los ojos de la entidad femenina cuando alcanzó a notar el tenue sonrojo en la cara del chico.

─¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ─preguntó estupefacto, incorporándose en el suelo de manera brusca y repentina. Haruka entrecerró los ojos sin borrar esa endiablada sonrisa repleta de encanto.

─Eso es un _no_ , entonces ─la expresión trazada en el rostro de la Maestra de la Muerte se dulcificó un poco─. Me lo esperaba, si te soy sincera, ¿cuántos años es que tienes?

─¡¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan repentina?! ─el rojo en las mejillas se intensificó un poco. Hiei rodó los ojos, incapaz de soportar el afecto en aquella mirada. _Como si no lo supieras_ , pensó apenado, cediendo ante la pesada mirada cariñosa fija en él. El chico respondió con un tono de voz cerril, pero moderado─: Tengo noventa y seis. [1]

Haruka asintió como si acabara de comprobar una sospecha.

─Tu raza alcanza la mayoría de edad a los cien, si no mal recuerdo ─comentó desapasionadamente como si recitara las líneas de un párrafo en un libro de biología─. Aún eres un niño ─concluyó con cierto pesar marcado en el tono de su voz.

Hiei apretó los puños con fuerza.

─No lo seré por mucho tiempo ─bajó la cabeza, ocultando la mirada aprensiva detrás del flequillo, Haruka logró observar los labios tensos en una apretada línea─. En cuatro años tendré edad suficiente y… ─cerró los ojos, suspirando, ¿continuamente iba a sentirse igual a una maldita colegiala humana enamorada delante de Haruka? Nadie lo preparó para eso.

 _¡Demonios!_ , el corazón le martillaba desbocado contra el pecho, Hiei no se sorprendería en lo más mínimo si la súper desarrollada audición de la mujer escuchara los fuertes latidos.

─Alcanzarás la madurez ─terminó la aclaración con voz maternal, provocando que Hiei levantara la cabeza súbitamente, mirándola estupefacto. Haruka sonrió, y el más joven creyó desfallecer ahí mismo─. Esperaré hasta entonces. El tiempo no es preocupación ─cerró los ojos. La sonrisa en su rostro no desapareció─. Tenemos una eternidad por delante.

Hiei se cubrió la cara con la mano, intentando desesperadamente ocultar el impetuoso bochorno arraigado a sus mejillas, no es como si Haruka no hubiera visto ese hecho.

─No permitas que nadie más te bese ─dijo de pronto. Con un movimiento fluido, la hermosa mujer se levantó del cojín, y con pasos elegantes, se aproximó a donde estaba sentado el más joven de los dos, arrodillándose frente a él, rodeando a la pequeña figura con sus pálidos brazos, escondiendo en su pecho vestido aquel rostro sonrojado─. Tu primer beso es mío, Hiei. De nadie más.

No era una petición.

Era una orden.

Sin saberlo Haruka, una diminuta, casi imperceptible sonrisa se deslizó por los labios del niño prohibido. Aquellos ojos rojos, tan rojos como el más sangriento de los rubíes, brillaron extasiados ante la idea de pertenecer, no más soledad ni oscuridad en su vida, porque había encontrado un lugar donde lo aceptaban sin dudas.

No hacía falta ordenar sobre algo tan banal, porque para Hiei, desde su nacimiento, él perteneció únicamente a ella. Prueba irrefutable se mostraba en el nombre tatuado en el reverso de su brazo izquierdo. Justo ahí, escrito sobre la piel blanca con una elegante letra rōmaji, [2] decía con el susurro de una promesa valiosa: _Harriet Lily Potter_.

_Harriet._

El nombre real detrás de la mujer que lo estrechaba en un abrazo tan íntimamente.

Era ella.

Su salvadora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada, un cordial saludo, espero estén bien al otro lado del monitor, por mi parte, aprovecho al máximo las aguas de la inspiración para escribir una que otra cosilla como lo que estoy presentando hoy. 
> 
> Sé que muchos estarán jalándose de los cabellos por no entender absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando, entiendo, pero pido paciencia. Me encantan las historias llenas de misterios, y las mías son tipo rompecabezas, buscar las piezas correctas para lograr ver la imagen armada. Cabe destacar que las viñetas no tendrán ningún orden cronológico, más dejaré al comienzo de cada una, una especificación señalando el tiempo durante la historia original donde transcurre la escena, así nadie se perderá. 
> 
> Si se preguntan por qué Hiei es tan abierto a sus emociones, si no han leído el manga, entonces déjenme informarles que en el manga tanto Hiei como Kurama son más expresivos que en el anime; el zorro incluso llora cuando Shiori está muriéndose. Asimismo, tomo en cuenta un comentario de Yūsuke, una vez comentó que Hiei sólo buscaba un lugar al cual pertenecer. Siempre trato de tomar características de todas las versiones que tenga a la mano para no desdoblar a los personajes.
> 
> Por cierto, acoto una cosa importante, Harriet, en esta historia tiene muchos años de edad, es incluso mayor que Kurama, y ese vejestorio ronda más allá de los tres mil años según Yoshihiro. Si se llegan a preguntar el porqué de ciertas actitudes del personaje, recuerden la edad, eso muestra una gran diferencia.
> 
> Ahora, ¿por qué razón cambié el nombre de Harriet por Haruka? Tengo motivos válidos, además, no tendría chiste vomitar todos los detalles de una, acá cada paso apela por una explicación lógica. 
> 
> Los kanji tomados para Haruka se hicieron con la intención de marcar algunos aspectos asociados a Harry: 遥 (Haru) significa ‘remoto, distante’, 花 (ka) significa ‘flor’. 
> 
> Por ahora, me despido, hasta una próxima viñeta.
> 
> NOTAS A PIE DE PÁGINA: 
> 
> [1] En el manga se informa que tanto Hiei como Yukina tienen aproximadamente noventa y seis años, ambos alcanzarán la madurez a los cien años.  
>  [2] Letra occidental.


	2. II. Influencia - Parte 01

**Línea de tiempo:** Después de la primera muerte de Yūsuke, antes de aceptar y empezar la prueba para revivir.

* * *

**II**

**Influencia**

Parte 01

**.**

**.**

Urameshi Yūsuke suspiró por enésima vez, sintiéndose realmente cansado, tenía la cabeza amellada con un cúmulo de pensamientos ruidosos, uno más devastador que otro. Llegó un momento en que frunció el ceño, estropeando un poco los bonitos rasgos de su rostro. Si comenzaba a enumerar las cosas más alocadas alguna vez vividas, morir atropellado para salvar la vida de un niño encabezaba la lista después de enterarse sobre el destino incierto de su alma, la cual vagaría por la tierra hasta aceptar o no una estúpida prueba para revivir; no había lugar en el cielo ni en el infierno para él. 

Según Botan, esa odiosa shinigami de cabello azul, su sacrificio había sido en vano, el niño iba a salir ileso del accidente, sólo él y su impulsividad fueron acabados esa mañana.

Incluso muerto las cosas no podían resultar bien para él. Estaba mentalizado, muy preparado para partir hacia el otro lado, cruzar la luz brillante al final del túnel y enfrentar lo que vendría…

…Está bien.

Preparado en el estricto sentido de la palabra, no. De hecho, muy en el fondo, Yūsuke temía lo que le depararía el destino si cruzaba los límites del más allá, sabía esconder esa intimidación detrás de una actitud despreocupada, incluso frívola; siempre había sido bueno ocultando lo que sentía tras un ceño fruncido o palabras hirientes, todo intencionado a no mostrar debilidad alguna frente a otros, porque en su mundo se aprovecharían de eso.

Los ojos de Yūsuke brillaban a la luz de la luna, tornándose unos tonos más rojizos de lo habitual, expresando con nitidez un fulgor melancólico entre reflexiones inmersas dentro de un mar turbulento de inseguridades y tristezas. Mientras más analizaba detenidamente su situación, en la que sin querer, terminó sumergido hasta el cuello, más crecía el endemoniado peso del abatimiento sobre los hombros.

 _¿Valdrá la pena regresar?_ , una mueca estropeó sus facciones, ese tren de pensamientos iba encaminado por un carril cada vez más sombrío y despreciativo. _No lo creo. ¡Santo cielo! Soy un desastre. Las cosas mejorarán si permanezco así, muerto. No tendría ninguna utilidad si resucitara. Todos deben estar felices ahora que no estoy._

Yūsuke dejó escapar un suspiro desanimado. ¿Qué caso tenía volver? Nunca había sido un buen estudiante, nunca había sido el prototipo de persona correcta para la sociedad, era un delincuente, nadie ama a los delincuentes, nunca había sido un buen hijo, si no hubiera existido, su madre no viviría una vida desgraciada, ni siquiera era un buen amigo, siempre le causaba problemas a Keiko…

La imagen sonriente de la muchacha apareció en la mente del joven espíritu.

 _Keiko…_ , los ojos del muchacho se abrieron desmesuradamente. La cara de Yūsuke se contorsionó en una expresión frustrada y confusa, estrujó las manos en puños apretados, si cerraba los ojos, olvidaría todo eso. Sí, seguramente lo haría, trató de engañarse a sí mismo.

─No estarás pensando en saltar, ¿verdad? ─una voz repentina rompió el mutismo de la noche, asaltando los pensamientos de Yūsuke, sacándolo con un susto tremendo de su enajenamiento. Sobresaltado, lanzó un grito tan estruendoso que posiblemente lo hayan escuchado dos cuadras más allá del edificio, si aún estuviera entre los vivos.

Yūsuke se aferró con los pies firmemente a la barandilla para evitar caer de la azotea, no es como si pudiera hacerse daño en su estado actual, era una simple costumbre.

─¡¿Qué demonios?! ─gritó a la nada, agitando los brazos para mantenerse sujeto a un mejor equilibrio. Una suave risita arrastró a Yūsuke, una vez más, a la realidad. Era una risa que sonaba como campanillas de viento: sutil, melódico y apacible, muy atractivo al oído.

Intentando ponerle un rostro a la risa, el chico movió la cabeza en todas direcciones, inquietándose cuando no halló a nadie. ¿Acaso estaba comenzando a alucinar también?

─Si me estás buscando, estoy justo aquí ─rodó los ojos, no teniendo mucho éxito en su búsqueda─, detrás de ti, niño.

Girando la cabeza todo lo que pudo, Yūsuke se topó de frente con un rostro femenino, muy bello; un notorio sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del joven espíritu ante ese hecho, el resplandor de la luna parecía darle a la desconocida un sutil brillo etéreo alrededor de su forma. Nunca en su corta vida, Yūsuke había estado en presencia de un par de ojos tan intensos, le faltaban palabras para describir con exactitud esa tonalidad verdosa que a la luz de la luna, proyectaba un resplandor antinatural. 

En apariencia, ella se veía joven, demasiado joven, tan joven como Keiko, quizá menos, o tal vez oscilaban entre ese rango de edad. Su rostro estaba pálido, tan pálido que podría compararlo con la nieve recién caída; su cara tenía forma de corazón, pómulos altos y un mentón delgado; la amalgama de rasgos orientales y occidentales hacía que tuviera un bonito rostro de muñeca. El cabello oscuro enmarcaba su cara con un estilo un poco desordenado, pero no menos estético, lo llevaba largo, cayendo en ondas suaves hasta la altura de la cintura.

Yūsuke parpadeó varias veces, intentando asimilar que estaba frente a una persona, y no frente a una extraña muñeca de porcelana, peor aún, una especie de espectro vengativo; no supo por qué esa idea apareció repentinamente en su cabeza, tampoco sabía por qué toparse con un espectro vengativo sería desafortunado para él. ¿Existían siquiera los espectros vengativos? Algo dentro de él respondió con un rotundo sí.

Frunciendo el ceño y cayendo en cuenta que no recordaba haberse topado con la chica de pie frente a él, no pudo evitar preguntar:

─Tú… ¿quién eres? ─pausadamente, sin mucho apuro, descendió de un salto a la azotea, cruzando los brazos y las piernas en posición de loto, sin darse cuenta que flotaba en el aire.

La fémina rió entre dientes, divertida ante la crudeza de la curiosidad ajena.

─Soy Kamui Haruka. Un placer conocerte ─inclinó un poco la cabeza, ofreciéndole un gesto amistoso al espíritu; una sonrisa dividió la cara de Yūsuke, y con júbilo, apuntándose a sí mismo con el dedo, declaró:

─Mi nombre es Urameshi Yūsuke ─no supo qué lo poseyó en ese momento, no encontró explicación cuando agregó─: El placer es mío.

Haruka sonrió, una sonrisa tan cálida que iluminó toda su cara, sin prisa, se desplazó hacia la barandilla, deteniéndose tranquilamente al lado del espíritu. Yūsuke notó que caminaba con elegancia, como si bailara sobre el piso; juntos, observaron las luces titilantes a la distancia, luces semejantes a un puñado de estrellas. Ella alzó la mirada, esa noche, la luna estaba redonda, grande y hermosa. Suspirando, permanecieron sumidos dentro de un mutismo agradable, disfrutando del viento fresco que azotaba contra ellos, batiéndoles el cabello, y a ella, enfriándole las mejillas.

Haruka ladeó la cabeza, contemplando fijamente a Yūsuke; sintiéndose atrapado, el joven espíritu desvió la mirada, sonrojándosele hasta las orejas.

La sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Haruka se extendió.

─Entonces, ¿qué te trae a tan altas horas de la noche por estos caminos, Urameshi-kun? ─ojos verdes se toparon una vez más con ojos marrones─. Si no tenías pensado saltar.

Yūsuke, sintiéndose derrotado ante la persistencia femenina, exhaló todo el aire que no sabía que estaba atrapado en los pulmones, la curiosidad inocua marcada en las facciones juveniles fue reemplazada por algo más oscuro y melancólico. No se dio cuenta en cómo los ojos de Haruka se entrecerraron por una fracción de segundo debido al repentino cambio de ánimo en él. Una nube negra abarrotada de congoja y tristeza pareció cernirse sobre Yūsuke.

El joven espíritu no creía encontrar las palabras exactas para explicar su situación actual. Abatido, alcanzó a hablar con voz queda y desanimada: 

─La verdad, no lo entenderías…

─¿Eh? ─parpadeó un par de veces, cogiéndole sentido a la inesperada declaración, y cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar arquear una ceja, sin sentirse ofendida dijo─: ¿por qué dices eso?

Yūsuke iba a responderle, pero Haruka se lo impidió, apresurándose en agregar:

─Nunca sabrás si alguien entiende o comprende algo si no hablas. A veces, buscamos respuestas en lugares equivocados; a veces, la persona menos indicada puede dar cierto sentido a las interrogantes que se nos presentan.

Urameshi Yūsuke observó fijamente a la chica como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

─¿Eres una especie de genio o alma vieja? ─preguntó tajante e incrédulo.

Haruka sólo pudo reírse por la brusquedad del más joven.

─Un poco de ambos, sí ─sus ojos brillaron con travesura, como si guardara del mundo una muy buena broma. Sin disimulo, Yūsuke miró estupefacto a la muchacha, ojos marrones se toparon con ojos verdes como si gravitaran juntos y, sintiéndose plenamente avergonzado, bajó la mirada; el ardor de las mejillas se intensificó, cubriéndole las orejas y parte del cuello. 

Levantando repentinamente la cabeza, Yūsuke guardó silencio por unos acogedores minutos, dedicándose a observar el cielo, notando como las luces de la ciudad entorpecían el resplandor de las estrellas, excepto la luna, ella parecía brillar más que nunca esa noche.

Echándole una ojeada bien disimulada a su acompañante, reparó en lo abstraída que se veía mientras escudriñaba la ciudad desde la distancia, no supo definir esa extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, un desconocido hormigueo se precipitaba y abría un agujero dentro de él. Era reconfortante, pero chocante a la vez, nunca había experimentado tanta paz con otro ser humano, y en ese punto de su existencia miserable, admitía esa aceptación por permanecer junto a ella.

Viendo una vez más aquellos ojos glaucos que se perdían en la distancia, advirtió en una cosa curiosa, desde su percepción, esos ojos parecían eternos, carentes de edad; una reflexión imposible y desquiciada, pero bajo la mirada meticulosa de Yūsuke, era como si esa joven recostada en la barandilla, hubiera experimentado incontables vivencias a lo largo del tiempo. Por un momento, se preguntó si ella era igual a Botan, aunque descartó de inmediato esa idea tan ridícula; para empezar, esa chica shinigami exhumaba un aura juvenil, no un aura sabia y extremadamente vieja como Haruka. ¿Acaso era una especie de deidad encarnada?

¡Vaya idea más descabellada!

Yūsuke suspiró, sintiéndose bastante agotado de repente, eran tantas cosas para asimilar en tan poco tiempo, que por un instante, no le importó desahogarse.

─¿Sabes? ─se apresuró a decir, interrumpiendo el cómodo silencio entre ellos─: Es realmente raro cómo funciona el destino.

Parpadeando, Haruka movió la cabeza en su dirección, contemplándolo con una interrogativa muda. Yūsuke rió entre dientes, cruzando los brazos, divisando aquella hilera de farolas titilantes a lo lejos.

─Debió haberte sucedido algo realmente grande si eres atrevido involucrando al destino.

Los labios de Yūsuke se separaron, y entonces no pudo cesar de hablar, no halló un por qué tantas palabras fluían fuera de su boca como las aguas de un río, no supo por qué confiaba tanto en esta desconocida, era la primera vez que la veía, no entendía por qué se sintió tan bien desahogarse con algo fuera de los puños.

Quedándose callada, ella dedicó todo su tiempo a escucharlo, asintiendo aquí y allá, apretando los labios en algunas explicaciones y entornando los ojos en otras más. 

Yūsuke no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en la azotea, cuando se vino a dar cuenta, un cúmulo de lágrimas descendía copiosamente por sus mejillas y sentía una incomodidad en la garganta.

─No soy una buena persona. ¡Por Dios! ¡Ni siquiera puedo ser un buen hijo! ─dijo con rabia─: Soy un delincuente, hace mucho dejó de importarme asistir a la escuela, mucho menos lo que las personas llegaran a pensar de mí. ¡Sólo he traído miseria a mi madre e incomodidades a Keiko! ¡Mi padre es un completo imbécil, y sólo empeoro la situación! ─apretando las manos en puños, se atrevió a gritar a los cuatro vientos─: ¡Estoy mejor muerto! ¡Maldición!

Yūsuke bajó la cabeza, ocultando su cara humedecida detrás de las manos, perdiéndose los brillantes ojos verdes que lo miraban con afecto.

─¿Te sientes mejor?

La inesperada voz de Haruka rompió el hilo de oscuros pensamientos dentro de la mente del joven espíritu. Yūsuke levantó el rostro, contemplando con ojos sorprendidos a la fémina de pie a su lado, ella tenía una emoción irreconocible bailándole en los ojos, tan profunda que le hizo tragar grueso.

─¿Qué? ─no tuvo intención de que su voz saliera tan suave y empequeñecida. 

Ella sonrió, no con lástima, más bien amable.

─¿Te sientes mejor decir lo que has estado oprimiendo toda tu vida? ─ladeó un poco la cabeza. Un movimiento que la hizo lucir muy adorable a opinión de Yūsuke. Él asintió un poco, aún sin lograr entender a dónde iba con esa interrogante. Haruka prosiguió─:

»Llevas embotellando tantos sentimientos, tantos pensamientos dentro de ti, Urameshi-kun. Esa rabia presente es producto de la represión, es una forma de salida. Una forma de salida que conlleva a la agresión ─Yūsuke observó fascinado como los ojos de Haruka iban tornarse más oscuros y vidriosos conforme explicaba; para él, era como si ella estuviera viviendo una remembranza lejana, casi perdida en el tiempo, y que no sabía que aún estaba ahí. No le gustó ver ese rostro impasible de ojos turbios, por alguna razón, pensó que no iba acorde con la personalidad pacífica y amable mostrada anteriormente.

»Créeme cuando te digo que no eres el único pasando por una situación tan complicada. Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, pasé por una situación parecida ─sonrió. Una curvatura que se afeó con la amargura del desprecio. Yūsuke sintió un vacío en la boca del estómago y un apretujón indescriptible en el pecho, desconocía por qué no quería ver esa expresión en el rostro de Haruka, y no es como si le importara el origen de tales sentimentalismos, podría buscarles una explicación más tarde─:

»Aunque confieso que esa situación estaba más inclinada a que muchas personas estaban ocultándome información importante, mucha negligencia por parte de adultos y un final casi forzoso ─un suspiro resignado dejó salió de su boca─: Nada comparado con una situación de muerte. Lo que te quiero significar es que cuando reprimimos, tarde o temprano, eso emerge. Sea para pasarnos factura, o patearnos el trasero.

Un silencio grato se extendió entre ellos, Yūsuke dedicó ese momento para reflexionar sobre una infinidad de cosas, lanzó un breve vistazo a la persona junto a él, notando un velo sombrío opacar el verde de aquellos ojos eternos. Algo dentro de Yūsuke, un no sé qué, inexplicable, se estremeció.

─¿Qué me recomiendas hacer? ─preguntó, decidido a romper esa bruma lúgubre alrededor de la desconocida.

Haruka contempló una sombra a lo lejos, perdiéndose en el contorno humano de la figura, entornando los ojos antes de agregar con un tono de voz suave y dulce: ─No soy nadie para imponerte decisiones ─los hombros del espíritu se desplomaron─: Aunque puedo darte un consejo.

Yūsuke sonrió ampliamente. Preguntando con buen humor:

─¿Qué me aconsejas entonces?

Haruka rió entre dientes.

─Dijiste algo sobre esa shinigami, ¿no? ─vio al joven espíritu asentir con renovado entusiasmo─: Su nombre es Botan si mal no recuerdo.

─Sí ─una mueca estropeó un poco las bonitas facciones de su rostro─: Es muy enérgica.

Haruka rió una vez más, haciendo que un extraño hormigueo se asentara en el estómago de Yūsuke, un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del espíritu. Bajó los ojos al suelo, muy tímidamente.

─Pídele una visita a las personas que dejaste atrás ─la atención del joven Urameshi volvió animarse al escuchar esa idea tomar forma─: Estoy segura que no dudará en complacerte con esa petición, trata de ver cómo les está yendo a tus seres queridos, y a través de ello, toma una decisión.

A la luz de la luna, los ojos de Yūsuke resplandecieron intensamente, tornándose un poco rojizos a través del juego de luces y sombras de la noche, sombras que enmarcaban muy bien las facciones atractivas de su rostro juvenil. Haruka entreabrió los ojos cuando Yūsuke le regaló una sonrisa de dientes completos. Las pálidas mejillas de la joven estuvieron polveadas con un ligero sonrojo, lo que produjo una entusiasmada coloración en los pómulos sobresalientes del espíritu. Los ojos de Haruka eran un charco de agua tibia.

Minutos más tarde, la joven expresó algo que dejó descolocado a Yūsuke.

─Eres un verdadero milagro, Yūsuke. ─el joven miró atónito a la muchacha; la sinceridad y la enormidad detrás de las palabras indujo a un asentimiento por parte de él; un escalofrío erizó la piel del espíritu─: Nunca debes olvidarlo.

Yūsuke sintió un apretujamiento en las entrañas, y por primera vez, hubo una aceptación dentro de él; definitivamente, Kamui Haruka era una chica bastante extraña, eso no impidió ser atropellado por una felicidad tan grande y tan repentina que impidió a su mente caer en un pequeño, pero importante detalle. Esa chica bastante extraña había entablado una grata conversación con él.

Y él estaba muerto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada vez que leía este capítulo para corregir uno que otro error ortográfico, terminaba agregándole más cosas, y no duró hasta sentirme satisfecha. Ya entró en escena Yūsuke Urameshi, amo mucho a ese delincuente, pienso que él tiene mucho para contar, es una persona que detrás de tanta aspereza es un osito de felpa. De hecho, creo que es uno de los personajes de Yū Yū Hakusho más fáciles de escribir. 
> 
> En términos concretos, pienso que Yūsuke Urameshi Y Harry Potter tienen muchas cosas en común, y estoy segurísima, se llevarían bien si llegaran a toparse. Sus personalidades encajan muy bien entre sí. Serían buenos amigos. 
> 
> Kamui, el apellido que usa Harry, tiene una amplia gama de significados. Uno de tantos, es un ser espiritual o divino en la mitología Ainu, un término para denotar que una entidad sobrenatural está compuesta o posee energía espiritual. Para los japoneses, es una palabra que varía entre lo divino, una voluntad o autoridad proveniente de los mismos dioses. También es un término japonés un tanto arcaico que significa Dios. Como estoy actualizando desde un celular, se me dificulta agregar los kanji correspondientes a su apellido, luego pienso agregarlos. 
> 
> Quise ponerle un apellido japonés a Harry que tuviera relación con la muerte, pero después de leer tantas historias con esa misma connotación, decidí irme por algo más. Una relación alejada, pero a la vez cercano a su estatus como Maestro de la Muerte. O, en este caso, Maestra de la Muerte.


	3. III. Influencia - Parte 02

**Línea de tiempo:** Justo en el instante que muere Yūsuke, antes de la aparición de Botan e iniciar los acontecimientos que siguieron. 

* * *

**III**

**Influencia**

_Parte 02_

**.**

**.**

Koenma casi tuvo un pequeño ataque cardiaco bien temprano esa mañana cuando Jorge Saotome, uno de los ogros azules más trabajadores de su departamento, colocó un expediente encima del escritorio. Genial. Un susto antes de iniciar con buen pie el día, y ni siquiera había tomado su desayuno. Eso le hizo poner una expresión agria en el rostro.

Koenma sabía por excelencia qué significaba el documento, no era más que el registro de alguien acabado de fallecer, un alma pronta a ser juzgada. Frunció un poco el ceño cuando notó una discrepancia bastante obvia en el expediente, a diferencia del resto de los archivos, esta carpeta no portaba el característico matiz azul marino, estaba totalmente ennegrecida. Otra particularidad de la carpeta era el toque lustre a contraluz, contrario a la opacidad de los otros archivos. Tenía impreso los kanji **浦飯** **幽助** en color blanco, leyéndose fácilmente como **_‘Urameshi_** ** _Yūsuke’_** , y bajo el nombre, un símbolo carmesí que no pudo identificar a primera vista.

Un círculo encerrado dentro de un triángulo, dividido por una línea vertical.

Minutos después, sin apartar los ojos del símbolo, cuando los engranajes en la mente de Koenma parecieron encajar, soltó un clamor tan ruidoso que pudo escucharse a las afueras del Reikai, muchos demonios en el Makai voltearon en diferentes direcciones tratando de identificar aquella voz.

El corazón de Koenma martillaba con ímpetu contra su pecho.

En la oficina contigua, el personal se encogió de miedo, su jefe parecía haber iniciado su día con una mala noticia, lo que significaría una carga extra de trabajo para ellos, y eso serían largas horas de tormento.

─¡Jorge! ─gritó molesto, abriendo la carpeta muy apresuradamente, sintiendo el sudor frío bajarle por la espalda y el hielo arrastrársele por las venas. Leyó minuciosamente cada detalle del expediente, reparando en la soga invisible que empezaba a apretarle en el cuello; si su padre se enteraba del recién acontecimiento, estaría en grandes problemas. No quería volver a ser castigado como incontables veces anteriores. Recibir azotes por parte del rey Enma era sumamente doloroso, por no argumentar que humillante.

Transcurriendo largos minutos sin la aparición del ogro azul, Koenma apretó los dientes y arrugó los extremos del arsenal de hojas en sus manos.

—¡Maldita sea, ogro! —su voz emergió más aguda e infantil— ¡Ven aquí! ¡JORGE!

En segundos, un manchón azul entró por la puerta, Koenma levantó la mirada del archivo, mordisqueando con nerviosismo el chupón en su boca, frente a él, y a cierta distancia prudente, estaba Jorge de pie, traía una carpeta en una mano y un bolígrafo en la otra. Parecía estar un poco fuera de su piel.

—¡¿Qué significa esto, Jorge?! —agitó furioso los papeles en el aire.

— Eh… —observó angustiado a su jefe—. No entiendo a lo que se refiere, Koenma-sama.

 _Esto no puede estar pasando_ , pensó un frenético Koenma, una gota de sudor descendió por la frente del niño. _¡¿Qué voy hacer?! ¡¿Cómo puedo solucionar este desastre?!_

El ogro azul no comprendía por qué su jefe estaba tan estresado, mostrando una expresión de completo horror, jalándose de los cabellos conforme veía frenético las hojas esparcidas sobre el escritorio. Los pensamientos fluctuaban impulsivos dentro de su cabeza, tratando de conseguir una posible y viable solución para el enorme desastre que si no arreglaba, se le iba a venir encima.

_¡Papá no dudará en darme un severo castigo!_

De eso no cabría duda alguna.

Koenma agitó las manos, pegando los puños sobre el escritorio, una hoja afloró entre los papeles, cayendo a los pies de Jorge. El ogro azul parpadeó, inclinándose a recoger el documento, notando en una esquina del archivo, la foto de un jovencito con un par de penetrantes ojos marrones, tenía una mirada desafiante y su cabeza estaba ladeada con descaro, dando una imagen cargada de rebeldía.

Jorge reparó en la carpeta negra sobre el escritorio, y todo comenzó a tener sentido para él.

─Si no arreglamos este error, podremos meternos en un gran lío ─murmuró enardecido─ ¡¿Dónde está Ayame?!

El ogro azul se rascó nervioso la barbilla con una garra.

─Por los momentos, no está activa, señor.

—¡¿Qué?! —pregunto exaltado. _Ella pudiera sacarme de este problema_ —: ¡¿Por qué?!

Jorge hizo una mueca antes de confesar:

—Hace días, usted mandó a Ayame-san a investigar algunos incidentes en el ningekai, no ha regresado y no es sabio interrumpirla —se encogió de hombros—. No sabemos en qué situación puede estar metida, si rompemos esa discreción, puede meterse en problemas.

Koenma parecía querer jalarse los cabellos con más fuerza.

Tenía los ojos llorosos y escurría un poco de mucosidad por los orificios de la nariz, una imagen bastante cómica y patética.

—¿A quién tenemos entonces?

Jorge echó un vistazo al listado en la carpeta que tenía en la mano.

—A ver… —reparó en algunos nombres hasta detenerse en uno—: tenemos disponible a una de las chicas ferris recién graduadas, su nombre es Botan.

El cambio drástico en el estado de ánimo de Koenma aún sorprendía al ogro azul.

—¿No es la chica que se graduó con honores?

Jorge cabeceó. La pequeña divinidad estuvo pensativa por unos segundos, miró a su acompañante como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. 

—¡¿Qué estás esperando?! —golpeó con fuerza la mesa— ¡Tráela aquí! No tengo todo el día para solucionar esto. Si alguien se entera, estaré en problemas.

—Y no te equivocas —expresó casualmente una tercera e inesperada voz.

La pequeña divinidad quedó pasmada en su lugar, igual que el ogro azul, quien se disponía a salir de la estancia para cumplir con las órdenes dadas. Ambas cabezas giraron en sincronía, una más renuente que la otra, y ahí, en una de las esquinas de la oficina, pudieron observar con ojos saltones y aterrados, la esbelta figura que se alzaba erguida, semejante a un poderoso sauce de raíces fuertes.

Un escalofrío atravesó a Koenma cuando notó el ceño fruncido y los ojos encapuchados en el rostro cuya expresión reflejaba bondad en su mayoría de veces. Para él, aquello no auguraba nada bueno. Temía desatar la ira legendaria de la otra divinidad.

En ese momento, empezaba a sentir el ardor fantasma de los azotes en las nalgas.

El rey Enma, su padre, iba a castigarlo muy severamente por el presente inconveniente.

Definitivamente.

—¡Mi Señora! —chilló Koenma. Sorprendiéndose de cuan aguda y estridente prorrumpió su voz. Se llevó una mano temblorosa a la garganta, intentando pasar el nudo de los nervios que comenzaba a obstruir ahí.

Las sombras de los más recónditos ángulos dentro de la habitación parecían haberse acentuado de una forma bastante aterradora. Y el ambiente, una vez tranquilo, empezó a tornarse sofocante. La temperatura descendió gradualmente, unos cuántos números bajo cero, el repentino frío emprendía a envolverlos como una manta congelada, haciéndose muy notable el vaho de las exhalaciones. 

La respiración de Koenma quedó atascada cuando divisó el movimiento de las sombras, era un baile siniestro detrás de la deidad femenina, vislumbró un profundo disgusto plasmado en aquellos ojos antinaturales cuando –paulatinamente– se abrieron por completo para darle una mirada directa.

Koenma no supo si era producto del miedo o de su agitada imaginación, pero creía ver a la alta figura agigantarse un poco más de la estatura habitual, volviéndose algo sumamente espeluznante de presenciar. Sintió la piel erizarse y los vellos de la nuca levantarse tras otro estremecimiento que le atravesó sin piedad.

En ese instante, era como estar cara a cara en presencia de la misma Muerte. 

La deidad envuelta en un manto de sombras etéreas dio un paso adelante, provocando que el hermoso bordado de la amplia falda del _hanfu_ , perdiera su forma entre los pliegues de la tela. Una alegoría de su veneración como una antigua deidad en China, India, algunos países escandinavos e incluso ciertas partes de Japón. Koenma no se extrañaba de verla lucir atuendos nativos de aquellos lugares, pese a no haberse originado en ninguno de ellos.

Tantos nombres otorgado por humanos devotos.

Una sola deidad.

También supo de la existencia de algunos yōkai adoradores para su sorpresa.

No podían culparlo cuando yōkai y deidades no solían llevarse bien.

Siendo la antítesis del otro.

Sacando su mente de ese hilo de pensamientos y retornando al presente, Koenma se sentó erguido en la silla cuando notó a Haruka de pie a centímetros del escritorio. Oyó un quejido y, mirando de reojo, alcanzó a vislumbrar como su empleado se hizo una masa de carne temblorosa y pequeña.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, no lo culpaba.

No podía llamarlo cobarde cuando por dentro él era una masa de carne atemorizada y diminuta.

El poder del Maestro de la Muerte era estremecedor algunas veces.

—Koenma-san… —llamó en un tono frío y severo. Levantó las manos en modo conciliador, aunque no sirvió para apaciguar el susto del dúo. No era como si tuviera la intención de hacerlo con un simple gesto y aquella aura calamitosa rodeándole—. Vengo en paz, hablo en serio. No tengo intención de causar inconvenientes. Sólo quiero saber… ¿cómo y por qué murió Urameshi Yūsuke si todavía no era su hora?

La cara de Koenma estaba pálida y sudorosa.

—Mi Señora, ¿c-cómo pudo enterarse tan pronto de lo s-sucedido?

Aquellos orbes brillantes e intensos se entrecerraron con molestia.

—¿Acaso olvidas quien soy, Koenma-san? —respondió con voz sedosa, demasiado inofensiva para tomarse por realista—. La Muerte y yo estamos conectadas… _íntimamente_. No es extraño adquirir conocimiento sobre ciertos hechos… como el fallecimiento de alguien tal vez o a dónde irán sus almas antes de llegar aquí —agitó el dedo en reprimenda—. Koenma-san, si crees que _no_ me doy cuenta de tu patético intento por desviar el tema, déjame decirte que estás fallando con creces. Te daré una oportunidad más. Inténtalo de nuevo.

La expresión de piedra en las bellas facciones de la mujer hizo sudar a balas al hijo de Enma.

—M-Mi Señora… —masticó con fuerza el chupón, emitiendo un sonido de succión— en este preciso momento, no puedo darle una respuesta concreta que pueda apaciguar su molestia —la ceja arqueada sólo sirvió para aumentar el nerviosismo del infante— ¡Lo juro! —se inclinó sobre el escritorio en modo de reverencia, pegando la frente de la superficie repleta de papeles— ¡No le miento! ¡Lo juro por mi padre! ¡Lo juro por mi honor! Estaba por averiguar qué había sucedido con este muchacho. Por favor, tenga en cuenta que un escenario tan inesperado sólo acontece una vez cada cien años. Prometo resolverlo, por favor, mi Señora, téngame un poco de paciencia — terminó suplicando al borde del llanto.

Un repentino silencio se cernió en la estancia. El tiempo pareció haberse detenido. El hijo de Enma sólo alcanzaba a oír el ritmo salvaje de su corazón resonándole en el pecho.

Cogiendo un puñado de valor, se atrevió a levantar la cabeza en alto, observando en el rostro ajeno, los labios apretados en una delgada línea y los ojos ocultos detrás de una espesa cortina de pestañas.

La pequeña deidad tragó duro cuando su acompañante ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—¿Y lo tienes? —preguntó apática.

Koenma parpadeó.

—¿Qué? —sabía que en ese instante lucía como un completo idiota—. No entiendo.

—Me refiero al _honor_. ¿Tienes _honor_ , hijo de Enma? ¿O eres igual a tu padre? Un charlatán deshonroso cuyas ansias de poder se le han subido mucho a la cabeza.

Las mejillas regordetas del infante adquirieron un intenso sonrojo, y una indignación atronadora brilló en los oscuros ojos, abrió la boca para defender a su padre de tales insultos, pero decidió sabiamente permanecer callado y no desatar contra él todo el poder iracundo del Maestro de la Muerte.

Tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para evitar despotricar su descontento.

Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones antes de hablar.

—Mi Señora, confíe en mí. Juro por mi _honor_. Porque sí, tengo honor.

Una diminuta sonrisa se abrió camino en la comisura de la boca ajena, aunque el sentimiento no llegó a los ojos verdes, tallados en piedra de una forma tan fría que provocó otro escalofrío en él.

—Ya veremos, Koenma-san —comentó con falsa reserva—: Ya veremos si existe algo de honor en ti o eres igual a _él_. Será mejor que resuelvas esto rápido, no queremos otro incidente parecido a la sacerdotisa muerta antes de tiempo, ¿no es así? 

Otro estremecimiento.

—Las secuelas del acontecimiento fueron… devastadoras.

Pasó saliva.

—Zài jiàn. [3]

Tras aquella despedida, las sombras envolvieron a Haruka, desapareciéndola en el acto.

Lo último que vio Koenma de la deidad fueron sus ojos.

Ojos brillantes e inexpresivos.

Soltando un suspiro, la pequeña deidad cayó deshuesada en la silla, tenía los ojos acuosos, conteniendo las ganas de hacer algún tipo de berrinche.

Observó a Jorge encogerse en su lugar.

—¡¿Y tú qué estás esperando?! —gritó golpeando abruptamente el escritorio— ¡Corre hacer lo que te pedí!

El ogro azul no tardó en salir de la oficina luciendo despavorido.

Koenma guardó silencio a la repentina escapatoria.

Necesitaba buscar cómo arreglar aquel problema inesperado lo antes posible, se repitió a sí mismo en el pensamiento mientras contemplaba sus manos trémulas.

Algo más que su honor estaba en juego.

De eso estaba completamente seguro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo recordar una cosa importante para este capítulo, en el canon, Harry no es muy aficionado a los corruptos, y todos acá sabemos lo que hizo Enma en el manga; obviamente, Harry lo sabe, pero no es alguien Todopoderoso que puede intervenir a conveniencia en los asuntos del universo sin causar una serie de desastres. Ella sólo opera en lo que sabe puede hacer, no en lo que está fuera de sus límites. Sobre la ira de Harry, todos conocemos eso demasiado bien, es una ira terrible y destructiva, sino pregúntenle a Dumbledore. 
> 
> Como bien se explica en este capítulo, Harry es una deidad adorada en algunas pocas partes en el mundo, por esa razón, no se extrañen de leer que viste ropa de los lugares nativos donde se le rinde culto o le llaman por otros nombres. Es algo típico en las religiones. 
> 
> Otra cosa, acá están los kanji correspondientes al apellido ficticio de Harry: 神威 (Kamui). 
> 
> Sin más, me despido. 
> 
> *
> 
> NOTAS A PIE DE PÁGINA:
> 
> [3] Adiós/Hasta luego en chino mandarín.
> 
> *
> 
> Hanfu (漢服) es la ropa tradicional usada por la etnia han de China (que ha sido la mayoría de la población durante toda la historia de China), hasta la Dinastía Qing. El Hanfu influyó en la ropa tradicional de otros países, como en el kimono en Japón, el hanboken Corea o el áo tứ thân en Vietnam.

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada, un cordial saludo, espero estén bien al otro lado del monitor, por mi parte, aprovecho al máximo las aguas de la inspiración para escribir una que otra cosilla como lo que estoy presentando hoy. 
> 
> Sé que muchos estarán jalándose de los cabellos por no entender absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando, entiendo, pero pido paciencia. Me encantan las historias llenas de misterios, y las mías son tipo rompecabezas, buscar las piezas correctas para lograr ver la imagen armada. Cabe destacar que las viñetas no tendrán ningún orden cronológico, más dejaré al comienzo de cada una, una especificación señalando el tiempo durante la historia original donde transcurre la escena, así nadie se perderá. 
> 
> Si se preguntan por qué Hiei es tan abierto a sus emociones, si no han leído el manga, entonces déjenme informarles que en el manga tanto Hiei como Kurama son más expresivos que en el anime; el zorro incluso llora cuando Shiori está muriéndose. Asimismo, tomo en cuenta un comentario de Yūsuke, una vez comentó que Hiei sólo buscaba un lugar al cual pertenecer. Siempre trato de tomar características de todas las versiones que tenga a la mano para no desdoblar a los personajes.
> 
> Por cierto, acoto una cosa importante, Harriet, en esta historia tiene muchos años de edad, es incluso mayor que Kurama, y ese vejestorio ronda más allá de los tres mil años según Yoshihiro. Si se llegan a preguntar el porqué de ciertas actitudes del personaje, recuerden la edad, eso muestra una gran diferencia.
> 
> Ahora, ¿por qué razón cambié el nombre de Harriet por Haruka? Tengo motivos válidos, además, no tendría chiste vomitar todos los detalles de una, acá cada paso apela por una explicación lógica. 
> 
> Los kanji tomados para Haruka se hicieron con la intención de marcar algunos aspectos asociados a Harry: 遥 (Haru) significa ‘remoto, distante’, 花 (ka) significa ‘flor’. 
> 
> Por ahora, me despido, hasta una próxima viñeta.
> 
> NOTAS A PIE DE PÁGINA: 
> 
> [1] En el manga se informa que tanto Hiei como Yukina tienen aproximadamente noventa y seis años, ambos alcanzarán la madurez a los cien años.  
>  [2] Letra occidental.


End file.
